Professor Layton And The Purple Man
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Professor Hershel Layton calls for Emmy Altova and Luke Triton for some help on a new mystery in Tokyo, Japan. There has been some sights of walking, smiling animals and creepy screaming and noises. What will happen? What are these things? Why are there people screaming everyday? Find out in Professor Layton and the Purple Man. If I get no reviews, I will delete this story.


**I've only played The Last Specter, but I've seen all the cutscenes. Please enjoy.**

We start with a small house built for two in the lovely country of America. Inside that house was a man about 5.6 ft tall, but you could tell he was in his early 20s. He wore brownish-greenish jeans with a white button up shirt, a blue vest and suspenders hanging over his pants. He was surrounded by moving boxes. He was sitting in a chair at a desk with his mail. He opened the letters and packages one by one. Most of them he threw away. He was about to throw away the last letter, but his censoriousness told his to open that letter. As quick as a hawk, he opened the letter with his letter knife... thingy. Inside was a train ticket and a letter written with really good hand writing.

"'To Luke Triton'," said the man reading the letter out loud, "'I hope you've been well. I need you to come see me before the end of the month. It's something unbelievable, but I know you've gone threw some unbelievable things in life. So, if you could find it in your heart to come see me, I would be very great full. From a old friend, Hershel Layton.' Wait, the professor wants me? Luke Triton, the one that always got in the way of things? I knew Emmy was just being mean when she told me that. But I haven't the professor in so long. I wonder if he really does need me."

The short man, just barely touching the ground in his chair, grinned. He got up from his chair and started to look threw the boxes around him. He found many things in the boxes, but he didn't need any of them. He searched threw until he found a old, blue sweater. He clearly wore it all the time when he was a kid. He took off his vest and put on the sweater. It still fitted him perfectly. He then grabbed a bag then was brown leather and also was clearly used when he was a kid. He put the bag on over his shoulder and he walked to the door. Next to the door was a hat and coat stand. It had a blue, old cap on it. The cap also looked like is was for a kid, but he put it on anyway. He opened the door and ran threw the streets giggling in joy. He was so happy to hear from his old friend. He didn't care that he didn't know why Hershel wanted him, he just wanted to see him. He ran to the bus and the bus picked him up. He got on and found a place to sit.

"Excuse me, sweetie," said a women walking up to the man, "where's your parents? You shouldn't be on a bus alone in America."

"My parents are in London," the man said sighing, "I'm also I'm also 20 years old, just so you know."

"Oh," the women said giggling, "sorry. Your just wearing something that makes you look younger. Plus you really... short."

"I know," he said sighing once more, "Everyone here keeps telling me that."

"On the bright side," the women said, "at least you know where your parents are."

The man looked at the women with a confused face.

"Is that all you needed?" the man said.

"Yeah," the women said walking away, "Bye."

The man sat up straight with his bag on his lap. He looked out the window and saw a dragonfly. He smiled as if he have seen it before (he has). The dragon fly flew away. The man then heard someone clear their throat. The man looked behind him and saw a women with a yellow jacket, long, curly brown hair and green boots. The man felt like he new her from somewhere. He looked at for a while until she looked back at him. He quickly turned his head away from her and looked straight in front of him. She looked away from him and the two didn't say a word till they got to the train station. Everyone walked out of the bus and walked into the train station. The man and the women walked into the same train. They sat away from each other this time though. The doors of the train closed and the train began to move. The man thought about why his friend would need him. His eyes burned as night fell. He yawned and tried to stay awake, but soon he closed his eyes and silently slept.

 **A few days or hours later. (I don't know how long it takes to get to London from America).**

The man woke up, rubbed his eyes and yawned. He sat up straight with bags under his eyes. He kept his hands on his bag. He shook his head to stay awake and opened his eyes more. The train soon stopped and the man walked out with... the women flowing close behind him. He sighed and walked out of the train station quickly hoping that the women would lose him. When he was outside, he breathed in the air of London. He grinned and sighed. He was so happy to be back in great land of the British Folk.

"Hello," said a voice behind the man, "Luke Triton, or should I say 'Second assistant'?"

"Emmy Altova," said the man looking back to see the women from the train, "apprentice number one."

"What are you doing back in London?" Emmy said.

"I'm here for the professor," Luke said, "He sent a letter to me saying that he needed me."

"He sent me one like that too," Emmy said, "I wonder what he needs us for."

"Well," Luke said, "let's go find out."

"Right," Emmy said grabbing Luke's hand and started running, making Luke almost trip.

The two ran to the apartments and went inside. They asked for the professor's apartment number and when they got the number, they ran up stairs to that room. On the door, they saw a top hat with a orange line in the middle of it. They knew they were at the right room. They knocked on the door and the maid.

"Aye, professor," the maid said looking back into the apartment, "Come on in, my dears."

"Thank you, miss Rosa," Luke said walking in.

"Thanks," Emmy said walking in as well.

The two then saw the old apartment where their kindhearted professor lived. They saw his orange couch with his coat hanging off of it. They saw his desk piled up with old newspapers and fossils. They even saw themselves in the newspapers with the professor.

"Welcome, Luke and miss Altova," said a man coming out of a room, "It's been to long. How have you been?"

"Professor Hershel Layton," Emmy said, "it _has_ been to long."

"We've been great, professor," Luke said smiling with joy, "I'm so glad we get to see you again."

"I think I'll put on lots and lots of tea," the maid, Rosa said leaving the room to make some tea.

"Come sit down," Layton said sitting down on his couch, "No need to be shy with an old friend."

Luke and Emmy walked over to the couch and sat down. Just then, Rosa walked in with a platter of tea.

"Here you go, my dears," Rosa said setting down the platter, "Help yourselves to some tea. Tell me if you need more. I'm glad to help."

"Thank you, Rosa," Layton said pouring himself a nice, steaming cup of tea.

"Yes, thank you," Luke said pouring himself a cup as well

"Thanks," Emmy said doing the same.

"Your welcome, dears," Rosa said leaving the room to sweep the kitchen.

The trio sipped their tea one by one. Layton of course put milk in his, but Luke and Emmy just put sugar in theirs.

"Professor," Luke said, "why did you call us here?"

"Yes," Emmy said, "I was wondering the same. Why?"

"The reason I called for you was for help," Layton said taking another sip of his tea, "I received a letter from Japan. They've been hearing strange sounds at night. They also keep seeing weird things in the dark. Someone even said they saw a smiling bear in their house once. Another said they saw a hare that can walk. Some also say a chicken that has a human body, but you can tell it's a chicken because it has a beak and it's yellow. Another said a red pirate with a fox like face and tail. Everyone there is very afraid. I need to go there and fine out what it is, but I need the best assistant and the best apprentices, number one to be specific. So, will you two help me on this case? I know we'll have to travel again, but I can't do this on my own."

"Of course, professor," Luke said smiling even brighter, "It would be my honor to accompany you."

"I see you're ways of a true gentleman has increased," Layton said.

"I'll come too, professor," Emmy said, "I can't have Triton over here have all the fun. I got to keep him behaved."

"Well," Layton said, "We're leaving tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Emmy said.

"Yes, Professor," Luke said agreeing as well.

"Thank you, you two," Layton said.

And just like that, the trio were oafishly together again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
